Le mal inconnu
by Mymy33
Summary: Au retour d'une mission, Iruka est atteint d'un étrange mal. Qui peut comprendre quelle est sa douleur ? C'est d'abord une fic humoristique.


Disclamer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je sais cette fic est très, très courte, mais cela est voulu. Lisez et vous verrez…

Le mal inconnu

Iruka Umino était un jeune homme de nature calme, tranquille et posé. Il gardait du 1er janvier au 31 décembre la même bouille joyeuse et sympathique, et ce, quelque soit les circonstances. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il avait été choisit pour être professeur d'Académie. Naturellement il y avait des jours plus durs que les autres, mais ça Iruka ne le montrait jamais. Oui, de temps en temps, Iruka en avait marre des cours, de ses élèves turbulents et des nuits blanches passé à s'inquiéter pour Naruto partit s'entraîner avec Jiraya.

Il avait du partir en mission pour aider le village en cruel manque d'effectifs, et évidemment il en était revenu encore plus crevé et stressé qu'avant. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'aller aux thermes, plutôt qu'au cinéma plein à craquer par la sortie du nouveau film d'aventure : The ninja III. Il voulait évacuer son stress, se détendre et tout oublier, mais visiblement c'était loin d'être le cas :

- A…aa…

Iruka laissa sa tête partir en arrière, tous ses muscles tendus. Quelle torture horrible ! Son cœur battait la chamade, le sang afflué dans son corps. Non, c'était impossible, quelle cruauté vraiment !

- A… Non, non je vous assure…ça…ça va allez. Ne bougez pas… a… AAAAH !

- IRUKA SENSEI !!!

Shikamaru et Choji s'avancèrent inquiet.

-NON ! NON ! hurla Iruka, je… je vous le répète je suis sûrement très contagieux, ne vous approchez surtout pas de moi.

Iruka haleta. C'était intenable ! Les deux anciens élèves reculèrent vivement et regardèrent leur sensei dépiter. Il était assis sur le banc des vestiaires, le souffle cours, visiblement ses poumons étaient en manque d'air.

- Iruka sensei, s'exclama Shikamaru, vous devriez aller à l'hôpital d'urgence. Depuis votre retour de mission tout le monde vous trouvez étrange, mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant si vous êtes malade. Je vous en prie ne rester pas là et allez vous faire soigner de toute urgence.

- Non…non ça va…aller. L'eau des thermes va m'aider à…guérir.

Shikamaru serra le poing, sa spécialité c'était l'observation, et là, il le voyait très nettement, Iruka allait tout sauf bien. Même si le banc de bois cacher son corps, ne laissant visible que sa tête, Shikamaru apercevait clairement les rougeurs sur son visage, ses yeux crispaient, et sa respiration saccadait et haletante d'un être souffreteux. Son ex-sensei était de dos, pourtant il jurerait que son corps entier tremblait.

- Vous savez, fit Choji affolé, Shikamaru a raison, le pays des insectes est réputé pour ses poisons en tout genre. Lors de votre mission vous avez très bien pu attraper une saloperie de ce type là.

- Peut…être…, répondit faiblement le chunin.

S'en était trop, en tant que ninja, Shikamaru se devait d'agir, pour Iruka et pour tout le monde, après tout cela pouvait tourner en épidémie générale si Iruka était vraiment contagieux. Heureusement qu'il était passé là avec Choji, et Dieu sait que c'était un coup de chance, ils avaient longtemps hésité entre le ciné ou les thermes. Les thermes avaient gagné, tant mieux ils allaient pouvoir aider Iruka, parce qu'à par eux trois, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Iruka se crispait de plus en plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Un cri sortit de sa bouche.

- Iruka sensei ne vous inquiétez pas je pars chercher maître Tsunade, elle pourra vous guérir. Choji reste ici on ne sait jamais.

- NON !!! Allez…allez y tous les deux…pitié… vite je…je vais…

Iruka se tordait dans tous les sens, la douleur était trop intense.

- Mais…

- ALLEZ- Y !!!

Shikamaru et Choji se précipitèrent hors des vestiaires. Ils devaient coûte que coûte trouvait l'hokage ou même quelqu'un d'autre, mais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider leur sensei. Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver cette personne.

XXX

- A…aa…

Iruka n'avait même plus la force de voir si ses deux anciens élèves l'avaient quitté ou non. Son visage bouillait, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec une telle violence animale que le sang coulait sur son menton tendu.

C'était fini, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, Shikamaru et Choji étaient-ils partis chercher quelqu'un? Pitié, quelle torture, même Orochimaru ne faisait pas autant souffrir ses cobayes. C'était trop, trop, trop ! Il n'avait plus de forces, tout s'envolait et…

- AAAAAAH !!!

XXX

- Allez au suivant, qui veux savoir ce que fait votre amant, votre ami ou votre enfant à cet instant ? Venez, venez, approchez n'ayez pas peur, c'est seulement 20 yens la consultation.

- MAITRE HOKAGE !!!! crièrent Shikamaru et Choji à l'unisson.

La respectable Tsunade, une bouteille de saké à moitié vide (ou pleine, ça dépend si vous êtes optimiste ou non.), en train de jouer les diseuse de bonne aventure avec la boule de cristal du 3eme hokage, hurlait à tue- tête dans un bar en fumée.

- Ben quoi ? rétorqua vivement l'hokage, faut bien me refaire les poches. Si vous avez 20 yens posez votre cul sur cette chaise, sinon dégagé !!!

- Mais…mais…enfin maître ho…

- Raaah !!! La ferme avortons, quand vous aurez des dettes jusqu'au cou comme moi, on en reparlera. Dégagez !

Shikamaru ne tenez plus son ancien professeur souffrez et ce foutu hokage ne faisait rien d'autre que picoler en jouant les voyantes.

- Mais c'est important, cria-t-il, Iruka sensei est gravement malade, il faut que vous alliez l'aider. Il est allé aux thermes pour faire passer sa douleur mais, son état est gravissime. Il a sûrement attrapé une maladie lier aux insectes du pays…

- Ca va, ça va, calme toi morveux. Pas la peine de crier si fort. S'il est pense que les thermes vont l'aider, c'est qu'il a raison.

Le hokage regarda le stratège qui ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

" Foutu gamins, peuvent pas me laisser en paix, déjà que Shizune…"

- Bon, bon, ok. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur son état, dans la boule de cristal et j'enverrai les secours adapté, ça te va comme ça ?

- Oui, répondit fermement Shikamaru.

Le godaime concentra son chakra, aussi bien qu'une femme de 50 ans avec près de 0,5 g d'alcool dans le sang pouvait le faire et regarda l'image qui venait d'apparaître.

XXX

- AAAAAAH !!!

Le cri déchirant d'Iruka avait parcouru les vestiaires de part et d'autre. Il s'écroula sur le banc haletant, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris. C'était trop dur un tel supplice. Allongé sur le banc, ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu et ses poumons retrouvaient de l'air.

Une tignasse grise sortie d'entre ses cuisses.

- Contagieux hein ?

-Aa…aaa…je…je te déteste…Kakashi…

- Iruka sensei ne dîtes pas telles choses alors que vous êtes si souffreteux.

Kakashi s'installa confortablement sur son pauvre dauphin.

- Kakashi qu'est-ce que…

- Il faut vérifier si les insectes ne vous on pas contaminer. Je vais devoir vous ausculter sensei…

XXX

Le regard rivé sur sa petite sphère transparente, le godaime sentit du rouge de gène lui monter aux joues. Mais son esprit du sens du devoir repris vite le dessus.

- Bien, hurla l'hokage, vous voulez voir la nouvelle adaptation du paradis du batifolage en version cinématographique ? Approchez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur ce n'est que 100 yens seulement, vous avez droit au son et à la couleur.

Et oui, on est hokage ou on l'est pas…

Fin

Voilà vous savez tout sur : comment Tsunade rembourse ses dettes. J'espère que cette fic vous à plus. Reviews ???


End file.
